


To wolves and Darkness

by Rachaayy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Stiles, M/M, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaayy/pseuds/Rachaayy
Summary: The boy is wolf in every way except the physical; a snarling, vicious thing full of fierce loyalty and unfathomable rage. And the Alpha loves this dark creature Stiles has become.





	To wolves and Darkness

Stiles brings his bat down with a sickening wet _thump_ on the creature's skull, and Peter bristles with pride at the human's vehemence. The boy is wolf in every way except the physical; a snarling, vicious thing full of fierce loyalty and unfathomable rage. The Alpha loves it, and the tiny voice trembling in the back of his mind telling him _this isn't right_ is deftly pushed aside.

Stiles has not been the same since the Nogitsune. Everyone knows this, and the pack remains on eggshells around the human, their horror poorly hidden at this dark version of the formally carefree boy. But Peter knows the truth. He knows it's only an improvement; the thing to make Stiles worthy of the word his wolf howls relentlessly within him. _Mate._

And so, after the fight has ended, and the rest of the pack are slinking off to lick their wounds; the Alpha decides he's waited long enough to take what he wants. He stalks over to the younger man and slams him into the side of his own jeep. The boy's eyes flash with surprise for just a moment before it is quickly snuffed out. This new Stiles does not like to show any weakness. The human smirks and bares his neck for the werewolf, and Peter latches on all sharp teeth and claws gripping tight. Stiles moans and rolls his body up into the older man. Peter turns his attention to that mouth he has so many twisted fantasies about, and kisses Stiles without a hint of trying to be chaste. One of his fangs' slips into Stiles lower lip, and he momentarily pauses to try rein himself in – but Stiles is only moaning louder, pushing his body harder into Peter's, so the Alpha forgoes his control and instead indulges in the hot rush of blood in his mouth.

Peter moves Stiles so that the human is facing away from him, scratched and bloody palms splayed against his car. The werewolf yanks the boy's pants down without preamble, and grasping the globes of Stiles' ass, he plunges his tongue past the soft puckered rim. Stiles lets out an almost animalistic growl, and a predatory rumble answers unbidden from Peter's throat.

Even in the midst of lust Peter knows that using his own claws would cause unnecessary damage to the boy, so he grabs the human's hand and tugs it back to position his fingers at his own entrance. Stiles catches on quickly as Peter moves forward to suck those fingers into his mouth for a moment. The younger man yanks his hand back and pushes one finger into himself. Barely seconds later he is pushing a second in and beginning to scissor himself open. Peter can taste sharp pain in the air but it is drowning under Stiles' arousal, and he faintly acknowledges he's glad the boy has made it to four fingers before he shoves the hand aside and pushes in his own aching arousal. The boy cries out and the scent of pain returns even thicker, but the human is pushing himself back onto Peter's cock and the Alpha can barely think coherently enough to hold himself back. They both need this – this fast, violent acceptance of their mutual attraction and dependency – but Stiles certainly doesn't need to be literally torn apart.

Peter powers into Stiles, taking the younger man's moans and gasps as direction and adjusting his angle until Stiles is screaming his name and digging his nails into the older man's arms with all the cut of a young wolf. With a hoarse ' _fuck, Peter',_ Stiles is coming in hot streaks across the car, his muscles clenching around Peter, and the werewolf follows him with roar and a bite to the neck as he fills Stiles up.

They stay like this for a moment, before Peter pulls out and Stiles lets out a low hiss before pulling his jeans back around his waist. The boy turns around and offers Peter a lazy grin before leaning forward and claiming his lips in another biting kiss. Then he leans back to finger the bite on his neck. "This won't turn me, will it?" His voice is steady, flat with mild curiosity. Stiles only sounds alive when he's killing or fucking.  
"No." Peter returns, and leaves it at that. It's a claiming bite, and Stiles is clever enough to figure that out on his own. The younger male simply nods, and goes to unlock his car. Suddenly he pauses, and then is pulling Peter back in towards him by the front of his shirt. "Only fair that I should get to leave my own, right?" Peter barely opens his mouth to answer before the human is biting hard into the juncture of his neck, and the Alpha _swears_ he can feel fangs. Stiles grins at him again, teeth red and pupils blown so wide his eyes almost look black. _"Mine."_ The human growls, and Peter stumbles back a step as his wolf cowers and metaphorically bares its stomach.

As the clattering of the jeeps engine fades from the preserve, the werewolf allows himself a small, private smile. Man and wolf rumble simultaneously in satisfaction at the dark, twisted creature Stiles has become.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is posted on my Fanfiction account but with Derek rather than Peter. I thought Peter was a better fit, though obviously this deviates from Canon in the way that Peter is the Alpha after the nogitsune.


End file.
